But I'm Just A Rock
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Brittany's POV. Set during the Rocky Horror Glee Show. I thought Brittany would be a little angry at Santana, so this is my version of how they became friends again, and maybe more, leading up to Touch A Touch A Touch Me.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee so please don't sue me!**

It's been one week since I've talked to her. One week since we've walked into school holding pinkies. One week ago I found out what I really am to Santana. And it's been the worst week of my life. I miss her. But I'm not giving in. She was my best friend, and even more. I wanted more. She didn't. And she finally showed me where I stand in her world.

I must be as stupid as everyone says I am, because I thought she felt the same way for me that I feel about her. Yes, I still feel that way, and no matter what she does, I'll always feel this way.

This week, Mr. Schue has decided that we are doing Rocky Horror Picture Show. It's Santana's favorite musical, not that she'd ever admit it. We've seen it live a few times when there's a production around Halloween.

She's a Magenta, along with Quinn, and I'm Columbia, along with Tina. For the parts together, he's paired me and Santana, and Quinn and Tina. I wish I could ask him to switch, but that would show that I care. And I don't want her to know that I do anymore, so I have to keep my mouth shut.

"B! Can I talk to you?" She says as I try to run to Quinn's car.

I turn and face her, but I don't say a word.

"Do you wanna come over to my house? We could do our songs together, and could you maybe help me with my solo?"

"Sure."

"Thanks B. No one's at my house, so none of them can interrupt us."

She walks to her car, and I follow. I see Quinn coming over to get me, but I shake my head. She frown slightly, but just nods.

Santana unlocks her car and gets my door. As we drive off, I see Quinn and Rachel standing at Quinn's car. They both seem to be arguing.

The fifteen minute car ride to her house is weird. It's really quiet. She stares constantly at me, and I flip down the mirror on the passengers thing. I don't have anything on my face. What can she be scaring at?

We immediately go up to her room, and she plops down on her bed. She pats the space beside her. I sit on the fuzzy chair by her desk. I've always thought it was really comfy.

"B, I want to apologize for last week. I didn't mean what I said. I was just scared, and you know the only way I know how to react to push away people. I pushed you away, and I've felt like shit all week because of it. I want things to go back to the way they used to be. I broke it off with Puck. I'm never going back to him again."

"Santana, I don't care what you do. I used to, but I can't do it anymore. Everytime I try to take another step with you, you screw it up. And I think last week was the first time in a long time that you've been truthful with me, even if it was by accident. And the Puck thing? You've told me that so many times, that I'm sick of hearing it! But I don't know why I'm putting in my nickels, because I'm just a rock, what I have to say doesn't matter."

I take a breath and lower my voice.

"I came her because you said we were going to practice our songs. So either start singing, or let me text Quinn to come get me."

I can't look at her throughout my little speech. I know that it's all a lie, and if I look into her eyes, she'll know it's a lie too.

She shruggs her shoulders and turns on the music for Science Fiction. Her voice is perfect as she starts to sing the song I've heard her sing a million times. I can't help but smile as she finishes.

"You were amazing. But you didn't need me to tell you that."

She smiles back at me, and changes the song.

**So I know this was kind of un-Brittany-ish, but she's really mad at Santana. The next chapter will be Time Warp, and Santana will be trying to get Brittany back. I don't know if Britt will take her back though. Let me know what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Time Warp starts blaring through her speakers, and she begins to sing. Whe it is finally my turn, she turns to face me expectantly.

"_Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink He shook me up, he took me by surprise He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change Time meant nothing, never would again Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

"Wow B. I thought I might have to teach you the lines. I didn't realize you knew them already. In class you acted like you had no clue what any of this was."

"Believe it or not, I do pay attention Santana. It's like one of your favorite movies. It's your favorite musical. I loved when we would watch it. I would pretend to fall asleep so I could hear your commentary. It was my favorite part. I wanted to ask you to do it when you knew I was awake, but I was afraid you'd be angry that I pretended to be asleep, so I didn't."

"I wouldn't have been mad at you. I can't believe I never figured it out. I thought you just always smile in your sleep."

"I do, when you're beside me. Let's start on the choreography. I know Mr. Schue is going to probably work on this with us later, but let's start now." I say, hoping to change the subject.

I set the music up so it's a constant stream of Time Warp, and we jump to the left, step to the right, bring our knees in tight, and do pelvic thrusts for the next hour.I could still do more, but she seems tired, so I turn it off. She pretty much collapses on the floor. I start to gather up all my stuff, but she stops me by sitting up and grabbing my hand.

"Please stay. I know that you're mad at me, but please let me make it up to you. I don't want Puck, or anyone else for that matter. I just want you. And I'm willing to admit it. I'll tell the glee club. I'll tell everyone at school. Hell, I'll tell everyone in Lima Ohio! Please, just give me a chance." She pleads

"I don't know if I can give you anymore chances. I've already given you so many chances, and each time you've screwed up. Usually pretty bad. How do I know that you won't do it again?"

"I'll show you B. Tomorrow, you'll see. I'm going to change. I'll prove to you that I can be what you want me to be. I promise."

"I want to believe you so badly. I really do. So I guess tomorrow you'll have to show me why it is I come back to you every time. But tonight, I think I should go home. Quinn said she wanted to talk to me about something today, so she'll come get me. I'll see you tomorrow Santana. Please be right about this time."

With that, I walk down her stairs and out the door, texting Quinn to come get me. She shows up five minutes later, a smile on her face.

"So you two talked." She stated.

"Yeah. She said things are gonna be different this time. And that tomorrow she's gonna do something to prove it to me. I know that she's messed up so many times, but I really think that this time she really means it. But I'm kind of scared about what she's gonna do. What if she does something, and then realizes she doesn't want me, but she can't take back what she's done? Then it'll ruin her. You need to take me back! I need to tell her to not do anything! QUINN! TURN AROUND!"

"Britt" her voice is soothing "Santana won't do anything too stupid. I promise. I'll text her tonight and ask what she's doing, and if it's a bad idea, I'll talk her out of it okay? I won't let her do anything too embarrassing. I promise."

"Thanks Q. What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I thought something was going on, but I didn't want to make you cry or freak out during school, and I figured we could talk about it over ice cream or something. I knew it had something to do with Santana, and I thought that you might need someone to talk to. And I'm a pretty good listener, so, yeah." She replies, her voice sincere.

"Well, I kind of just told you most of it, but can we go get ice cream anyway? I love ice cream, and we haven't been out in awhile."

Her smile gets even wider. "Of course we can. Then if you want I can spend the night, and we can do girly stuff, just the two of us. What do you think?"

"Okay. Sounds fun."

So we end up spending the night together, talking about relationships, painting our nails, and other fun stuff. Then I realize something…

"Hey Quinn, do you like…."

**Sorry for the lame cliff hanger, but I don't know who's name to put in there, so review and let me know which name to insert. Whichever name gets the most votes is what I'll write. So please review and PM me if you have any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Quinn! You like Rachel don't you?"

She looks surprised when I ask her. I guess she didn't think I was that going to notice that whenever she was talking about the person she likes, she slips up and says "she" instead of "he" a lot. It's actually really cute.

"Britt, I don't know what you're talking about. Rachel and I are just friends. She was really nice to me when I was pregnant, and because of that we're really close. I don't want her like that, and she doesn't want me either."

"You're blind then. I see the way you look at each other. It's so there. I guess then you'll be okay with her spending the night with us tonight then right?"

"Yeah. Of course. It'll be great." She says

We wait in silence for Rachel, who showed up five minutes later.

"Hello Brittany, Quinn, thank you for inviting me. I don't go to many of these, so I brought everything I could fit into the biggest bag I had, just so we don't run out of things to do."

I smile, and I see Quinn do the same thing. After five minutes of struggling to get the bag up the steps, no one is smiling anymore. After six more minutes, we're able to get it the whole way up, and we rest on my bed.

"So Brittany," Rachel begins "How are things with Santana?"

"Actually, I think we're doing better. I was over at her house today. She said that tomorrow she was going to do something to show everyone that we're together, and prove to me that she's not embarrassed about us. Quinn said she would text her to make sure it isn't something that will ruin her rep or something."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it now. I have to go to the bathroom anyway. I'll be taking my phone with me so you can't read the message and ruin your surprise." Quinn called as she walked to the bathroom.

"So Rach, you like Quinn right?"

"Of course I do. We're really good friends."

"So you don't want to give her or get her sweet lady kisses?"

Rachel's eyes bug out like she's in a cartoon. It's really funny. I can't wait to tell San.

"NO! Of course not! What would give you that idea? Is this you guys playing a joke on me? Not funny!"

"No, I just see how you two look at each other. Santana says that you're a short little hobbit with a penchant for wearing weird sweaters, so therefore you can never be hot or sexy like me, but I think she's wrong. I think you could totally be sexy. I think Quinn thinks you are right now."

"What does Quinn think?" The other blond asks as she reenters the room.

Rachel doesn't answer, but instead blushes. I would tell her, but it's funny watching Rachel blush, and I soon forget what I was going to say.

"I don't remember. Do you Rach?"

She just shakes her head, still blushing.

"Okay. Well Britt, I texted Santana, and don't worry, you'll love what she's doing. It's cute. And it's not too painful for her rep."

I smile "Thanks Q. Right about now is the time I'd write it down in my diary, but my cat's been reading it, and Santana hasn't been here to make him stop for a little, so I'll just have to try to remember that. She hasn't been here in so long that I think he's read the whole thing like twice. And now he's making fun of me for it at night while I sleep."

Rachel looks confused. Then I remember that she doesn't know about the evilness that is my cat. "Santana is the only person that my cat is afraid of. So once a week she talks to him so he doesn't read my diary as much. But since she hasn't been here, he's been like speed reading."

"Well than I guess it's a good thing that you guys are good again so she can put the fear of God in him."

"I don't think he prays to the same God as us. I think he prays to a special Kitty God or something. Or maybe the Spaghetti Monster."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we turn off the lights, and talk until we go to sleep? We have school tomorrow. And don't worry, I set my alarm on my phone, and the one on your radio. So we might make it there on time."

Quinn was right. We end up getting to school five minutes before the first bell rings.

"Hey B." Santana's voice says right by my ear.

"S! I'm so glad the whole us being okay again wasn't a dream. I was afraid my cat was planting thoughts into my head now too!"

"Nope, it wasn't a dream. Hey, so can I walk with you to class?"

"Of course! Where are we going? Quinn usually goes with me, but she's with Rach right now."

"I know. I told her I'd walk you, since we go to the same class. So today at lunch, you'll get my surprise, okay?"

"What's a long time!"

She laughs. "I know, but I figure that way the most people will see it, okay. And also, I'd like you to go somewhere with me after school today. It's another part of my surprise."

"Okay S. I can't wait!"

All of my classes usually are really slow, but today they seem slower as I wait for lunch to come. San and I have our pinkies linked the whole time, but I can help but tap my foot in excitement as she counts down the last five minutes of our class before lunch.

The bell rings, and she practically drags me into the lunchroom, where there are no lights except for one, which is on a chair. She leads me over to it, and sits me down.

"This is for you B." She whispers in my ear, causing both of us to smile.

**Hey! Sorry it took so long! I need song ideas for San to sing to Brittany. So if you have any you'd like, please review and let me know. I have a few ideas, but I want to know yours, incase yours is better than mine! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

She grabs a mic that's sitting on the chair before having me sit, and she begins to sing as the lights come on.

"I'm a mess when it comes to youI've got no inhibitions whatsoever, it's trueI'm not the kind of girl who runs around like thisCaught up in a kiss, best friends with benefits, noBut you're so racy, you're my favorite girlSo unruly, so uncivilizedCupid got me right between my eyesYou know you got me real badDoing things that you never didOh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, ohYou wake up in your bra and your makeupOh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, ohPark in the driveway, parked sidewaysYeah, I know this is killing meI'm leaving every piece of my conscience behindOh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, ohI'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot messI'm such a hot mess with youWith you, I never knewLoving you could be so funIt's true, I was such a bad, bad girlBefore you came alongBut you're so racy, you're my favorite girlSo unruly, so uncivilizedCupid got me right between my eyesYou know you got me real badDoing things that you never didOh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, ohYou wake up in your bra and your makeupOh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, ohPark in the driveway, parked sidewaysYeah, I know this is killing meI'm leaving every piece of my conscience behindOh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, ohI'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot messI'm such a hot mess with youI'm getting speeding ticketsI'm acting just like a misfitI'm letting my mail pile up to the ceilingYou're making me irresponsible'Cause I just wanna be with youAct rambunctious and see what I doGo hard, hit that gasLiving life like it's all you havePush, push hard and make it lastAll this love is worth the mess, hot messOh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, ohYou wake up in your bra and your makeupOh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, ohPark in the driveway, parked sidewaysYeah, I know this is killing meI'm leaving every piece of my conscience behindOh oh, woah, oh, oh oh, woah, ohI'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot messI'm such a hot mess with you"

All of the lights are now on, and I can see that Rachel and Quinn were singing the background, smiles plastered on their face. Santana looks over at me, not quite sure what my reaction will be. I get up from my seat, and throw my arms around her.

"That was amazing S. I didn't know I made you a hot mess."

"Well Brit, you do." She says into my ear. Then she says into the mic. "To all you Lima Losers out there who are wondering what just happened, because I know that many of you have problems processing even the simplest thought, I will tell you straight out. I love Brittany, and I almost lost her because I was being a dumb ass, and I was unwilling to come out and tell her how I felt. So, to recap, I don't give a shit what you do to me, but if any of you even think about hurting Brittany, I will hurt you."

Everyone in the room is silent, and Santana takes that as our queue to leave. She grabs my hand, and drags me to our lockers.

"Do you wanna leave with me Bri?"

"Yeah S. Why wouldn't I wanna? Where are we going?"

"Well, I figured we could go to get ice cream, then we could go somewhere special."

"Really? Sounds like fun. Will we be back for Glee?"

"Yeah. I promise we'll be back for Glee. I talked to Schue, and told him we might be a little late, but that we'll definitely be there for the majority of it."

"Okay. I'm ready to go."

"Wait, I have an idea. Why don't we change into normal clothes. Then we won't be as noticeable." She suggests

"But I don't have.."

She cuts me off by taking a pair of my jeans and I tank top out of her bag.

"I may have asked your parents if I could pull you out of school. And I may have asked for a pair of your clothes."

"Either you did or you didn't San. There's no may have. So did you or did you not?"

She smiles, and says "I asked Brit. C'mon, let's get changed in my car."

She grabs my hand again, and we carry our clothes out to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

"S, where are we going?" I ask

We already grabbed some ice cream, and I've finished mine. San is still working on hers, and driving towards somewhere "special", that she won't tell me about. She grabbed me jeans and one of the tank tops she gave me last summer, because that day I was wearing one of my sweaters, since I don't know how to read a calendar. Since then, it's been my favorite, and judging by the way she looks at me every time I wear it, she likes it too.

"Sorry Brit-Brit, it's a surprise, but I promise you're gonna love it." She replies, ad continues licking her ice cream cone.

I turn the radio on to distract me from the silence of the car. I haven't really been alone with her since we kind of broke up, and while it's only been a week, it feels like forever. I'm not used to not knowing what to do around Santana. Usually we hole hands or pinkies or something. Now, she's driving, and I'm just sitting here all awkward, trying not to reach out and touch her because I don't know if I should or not.

Santana finally stops her car at a lake, and tells me to get out. We're at my favorite lake, the one with all the ducks and the other birds. Santana pulls out a loaf of bread and hands it to me.

"I know you love feeding the ducks, and I know this is your favorite place to come to relax. But I also remember all the good things that we've done here. This was where we kissed for the first time, and this is where you took me whenever I was in denial about us, and was upset over some football player deciding he wanted me only for sex. No matter what the situation was, whenever I was here with you, we were happy. And I wanted to bring you here to tell you that I'm ready to come out. I'm ready for everyone who doesn't already know to find out. Hell, it wouldn't be finding out, since I kind of already announced it at school, but there are other people too." She stops to catch her breath and looks at me, hope and maybe the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"You mean your family?" I ask, I don't want to say it too loud, in case she meant everyone but them.

She smiles at me, and I wipe her tears away before she answers "Yea Brit, I'm ready to tell my parents, and my whole family, if you'll go with me. I know some of them won't take it well, but I don't really care what they think, I just need you with me. I can take anyone else in the world, hell, everyone else wouldn't bother me, as long as I know you're on my side."

"Okay San. But this is your last chance. I can't take you hurting me again San. You're my best friend, and the only person I think I can ever truly love. I always tell Lord Tubbington that you're the only person, so he doesn't get jealous and kill you. He doesn't like other competing for my time."

She laughs, and leans in for a kiss. Her lips are just like I remembered, but it's almost like she's more desperate than before.

"B, I promise I will never intentionally hurt you again. And now that I have you back, I'm never letting you go. And you don't have to worry about Lord Tubbington, I think I can talk some sense into him. How 'bout I talk to him tonight, whenever I come over to help you with your homework, and then we go to the movies?"

"Can we go see Monsters Inc in 3D?"

"We can see whatever you want to see."

**So here is the end. I know it's short, but I wanted them to have a happy ending, since they broke up on the show, which I am not watching till they are back together. My friend still watches it, and I make her update me on the Brittana situation. So I hope you enjoyed the little happy ending! **


End file.
